Requiem
by hana-kitzu
Summary: XD capitulo tres... shonen ai HeixEd.. EdxHei y lo que se me ocurra con el tiempo xD
1. Chapter 1

Holas, he aqui con un nuevo fic, medio largo (todavia no termino los otros y ya empiezo con este Uu) bueno este es bien especial, mas que nada son fics cortos expresando ciertos sentimientos sobre la pareja de HeiXEd, ninguno capitulo va a tener relacion con el otro, van a ser cosas que me salgan en un dia, es mas hastyaq creo que me saldran cosas cursis, angst y demas XD.

El titulo, supongo que lo sabran XD es un requiem, el fic en si es un requiem y va dedicado a dos amigas muy simpaticas, una es a Madamme Juster, en agradeciemiento, porque me va a enseñar ingles y la segunda personita es a Carolina, porque me presento a Madamme Juster y que es super simpatica, las dos son simpaticas... XD

Ojala les guste este primer capitulo del requiem, ahora si, las mismas advertencias, los mismo cosas de derechjos y demas XD ahora a disfrutar del fic...

**Réquiem.**

**1- Azules profundos.**

No es que le molestaran, era el simple hecho de que le recordaban demasiado a su hermano… a pesar de que el color era diferente, Al tenía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos café claro, capaces de expresar hasta el más mínimo de los sentimientos que recorrían por su ser.

En cambio el, tenía unos ojos tan bellos y expresivos como los de su hermano, de la misma forma, con los mismos brillos, sin embargo, ocultaban un sin fin de cosas que ni el mismo podía saber.

Alphonse Heiderich era un misterio con patas, con una gran sonrisa y con unos hermosos ojos azules, más profundos que el mismo cielo… que su mismo hermano, pero le daba rabia que el… Edward Elric, alquimista Full Metal, no pudiera saber las mil y una cosas que su amigo ocultaba, lo descolocaba, lo enojaba, lo hacia sentir mal… después de todo algo dentro suyo le decía que **él** y solamente **él** tenia derecho a investigar y saber todas las cosas que su amigo tenía, saber sus penas, sus alegrías, quería saberlo todo.

Una duda llegó a su cabeza, atacándolo, dándole a entender algo, asustándolo por lo que acababa de pensar.

¿Qué demonios se decía a si mismo¿Desde cuando él quería saber tanto de los demás, y mucho más, de Heiderich¡¡Noo! Estaba loco, se sentía confundido por su cercanía, por sus sonrisas, por sus ojos azules… maldición otra vez los ojos…

**¿Te encuentras bien Edward-san? **La voz suave y tranquila de su amigo lo saca de sus pensamientos, no puede evitar sentirse estúpido, ya que mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas movía sus manos de un lado a otro, podía distinguir la gotita en la cabeza de su amigo. Opta por reírse estúpidamente.

**Claro… es solo que… **Mira a otro lado, como si el interés se hubiera ido.

¿Qué podía decirle? Últimamente me puse a pensar en mi hermano, pero ahora solo te veo a ti… mierda… eso era estúpido, más que estúpido, era extraño y Edward Elric, nunca seria llamado o apuntado por extraño, ya mucho le bastaba con haber sido criticado por ser un perro de los militares, da un suspiro resignado.

**¿Edward-san? **Otra vez la voz de Hei lo saca de sus pensamientos, simplemente no puede evitar voltearse y ver esos profundos ojos, tan llenos de… ¿Tristeza? Acaso pudo ver algo de tristeza en esos ojos azules.

**¿Alphonse? **El aludido lo mira con una sonrisa, duda un poco en preguntar, pero… decide que es lo mejor. **¿Te ha pasado algo malo Alphonse?**

El alemán simplemente abre los ojos completamente sorprendido, pero rápidamente niega con la cabeza sonriéndole, Ed distingue como ese brillo poco a poco se va ocultando, dejando nuevamente unos ojos serenos y sinceros.

**Claro que no Edward-san, debe ser tu imaginación. **El joven se retira, dejando solo a Ed, con sus pensamientos ¿Realmente abría sido su imaginación? Trato de no tomarle mucha importancia y siguió investigando, después de todo, tenia que encontrar el camino a casa.

_No fue mi imaginación ¿Verdad?_

_Aun así, ya es muy tarde para comprobar._

Continuará…

Listo primer capitulo arriba, ojala le shaya gustado, cada capitulo tendra algo escrito, si lo se no son la smejores rimas y palabras raras, pero me dio por hacerlo XD.

Espero sus review nos leemos despues.


	2. Chapter 2

no se que decir OO ojala les guste el segundo capitulo XD

dedicado nuevamente a carolina y madamme juster ojala les gsute amores XD.

**Réquiem.**

**2- Miradas.**

Una tranquila noche en Munich, Hei como siempre preparando la comida, Ed sentado en la mesa de la cocina viéndolo hacer todo, las ganas no le faltaban de ayudar al alemán, pero recordando los últimos acontecimientos de cuando el ayudaba en la cocina, lo hacían desistir de inmediato.

**Pronto estará listo Edward-san. **Sonrió el alemán al escuchar el estómago de su amigo, Ed no pudo más que sonrojarse por esos modales.

**¿Y cómo estuvo la junta hoy? **Pregunto el ex-alquimista ya con la mesa puesta y con el plato servido de un delicioso puré con huevo frito, Ed no dudo en devorarse todo.

**Pues… **Alphonse puso un dedo en la boca, tratando de recordar. **Estuvo interesante, pero me hubiese gustado que estuvieras. **Deja el servicio a un lado, reflejando un poco de tristeza en su rostro. **Últimamente no estas tan interesado en los cohetes como al principio.**

Ed dejo de comer todo, escuchar esas palabras lo hacían pensar, lo hacían recordar cosas, lo hacían ver que nunca podría volver a su mundo, agacha la cabeza, ocultando el rostro con sus cabellos, Alphonse lo miro preocupado, sin más se levanto de su puesto y se acerco a su amigo, tratando de levantarle el rostro.

**¿Ed? **le llamo, un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas blancas al llamarlo de esa forma, era la primera vez que le decía así. **¿Edward? **Volvió a llamarlo, pero no recibió respuesta.

**No importa cuanto me esfuerce por salir de aquí… **Hei miro con extrañeza a Ed, al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. **Después de todo… nunca podré huir de este mundo. **

Ed levanto su mano metálica, la observo detenidamente ¿De que servia seguir luchando, ni el mismo lo entendía bien, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando las manos del otro joven lo tomaron por sorpresa, obligándolo a ver a un serio Hei.

**Nunca digas esas cosas Edward… mucho menos en mi presencia. **Le miro seriamente el alemán, pero con una sonrisa que tranquilizaba el corazón de Ed, esa sonrisa, de alguna forma ese rostro siempre lo calmaba, sonrió nuevamente.

**Lo siento. **Le sonríe. **A veces no logro calmar mi boca y… **nuevamente fue tomado por sorpresa, Hei se acerco hasta depositar un sueva beso en la frente del alquimista, cuando se alejo, comenzó a acariciarle su largo cabello.

**¿Y podrías quedarte por mi? **Le pregunto con cierta suplica en sus ojos, sorprendiendo mucha mas a Ed, pero antes de poder contestarle, el alemán ya se retiraba de su lado con una excusa, sin esperar respuesta.

**Nos vemos en la mañana Edward-san. **Sin más desaparecía y dejaba a Ed con sus dudas, con sentimientos mezclado, con confusiones en su corazón ¿Qué demonios quería ahora si cuando veía el rostro de Hei sonriéndole, tranquilizándolo, algo en su interior le decía que ese era su lugar?

**Tal vez… **no siguió hablando, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y luego de terminar su plato, se fue a su cuarto… una buena noche de sueño, le relajaría de todas estas preguntas, de la mirada de Hei.

**Continuara…**

TT mandenme review, solo recibi uno aunque fui feliz por eso, te amos anfitrite squares, ya veras como escribo un fic especialemente para ti ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


	3. Chapter 3

Holas... disculpen la demora, enserio no tengo palabras para expresar todas mis disculpas UU... apenas y me dedique a escribir en mis vacaiones (y eso que entro el 27 de marzo xP) pero no se preocupen, ahora que entrare me dedicare a bagar mas y asi a pensar mas fics... auqnue igual debo concentrarme >> tengo que quedar en la Universidad este año...mmm bueno este capitulo es para que noten que estoy viD que no pienso dejar que ninguno de mis proyectos muera... así que si te gustan mis fics (cosa que eso ruego) no se rpeocupen Hana chan tiene pararato juasjuasjuasjuas

Como siempre nada me pertence, mas que el capitulo xD los personajes n son miós, es shonen ai y oo va dedicado a Madamme Juster, por promesa xD cunpla con su promesa mujer loca >o xD no broma... estudie estudie xD ojalá les guste este capitulo. nos leemos abajo!

**Réquiem.**

**3- Noches estrelladas.**

Edward miraba el cielo nocturno de Munich, quizás no era tan hermoso ni brillante como el cielo de Rizembool, su pueblo natal, pero algo le hacía ser especial, algo le hacía ver en esas pocas estrellas que no todo era tan malo, aquí en Munich.

**Edward-san... **

La voz suave y tierna de Alphonse, logra sacar de sus pensamientos a Ed, el cuál seguía viendo hacía el lejano lugar. Heiderich con una sonrisa llegó al lado del joven, él silencio continuó inundando la habitación. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban observando el gran espectáculo que se formaba sobre sus cabezas. El alemán luego de unos minutos se decidió a hablar.

**Es hermoso ¿No lo crees? **Le preguntó sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

**Sí... lo es. **Respondió el alquimista.

Heiderich se acomodó entre el marco de la ventana, en el cuál los dos se encontraban observando, apoyó la cabeza con sus brazos y con sus azules ojos siguió mirando completamente maravillado el cielo, su sonrisa expresaba toda la tranquilidad y alegría que sentía en estos momentos.

**Pero sabes algo...**

Se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Edward, el alemán dejó de mirar hacia arriba y se concentro en observar el rostro del alquimista, Ed también movió la cabeza, observándolo detenidamente.

**Nada de eso se compara con la divinidad que se encuentra al frente mío...**

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa, las mejillas blancas se tiñeron con un fuerte y delicioso rojo. Heiderich sonrió tímidamente ante lo recién escuchado, Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero el tampoco lo hacía, así se mantuvieron ambas miradas, una sobre la otra, brillando tan intensamente como las mismas estrellas.

Edward bajó los hombros, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, el silencio que siguió después de sus palabras le había incomodado, y la intensidad en que esos ojos azules lo observaban le hacían sonrojarse aún más de lo que podía.

**Lo siento... creo que te he incomodado con mis palabras...**

Había esperado cualquier acción del alemán como respuesta, de todo menos a que este dejara una mano sobre la suya, acariciándola suavemente con sus dedos, manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa.

**Creo que lo mismo va para mí... Edward-san...**

Sin ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro, Edward quedó mirando a Heiderich, este aún sonrojado no le quitó los ojos de encima. De pronto Ed comenzó a formar una gran sonrisa por esa respuesta, Hei le respondió el gesto con otra y así ambos se mantuvieron sonriendo, sonrojados y con las manos sobre la otra en medio de ese hermoso cielo estrellado.

_¿Nunca me dirás?..._

_eran momentos especiales..._

_eran nuestras sonrisas siendo una..._

**continuará...**

Corta lo se xD pero con sentimiento.. no se a mi en lo personal lo encontre adorable xD lastima que Ed no le da ni bola al pobre de Hei en la pelicula TT... com sea respondiendo review xD baila

AnnaAle: Y aquí los tienes xD... gracias por leer ojlá te guste este nuevo capitulo guiña un ojo

Neko Edo-chan: xD vaya confusion xD no... este es un proyecto aparte ;) ojalá te guste este nuevo capitulo el heixed es genila xD al igual que el heixal y el heizalxed xD oh si el trio de rubio dinamicos baila que hermosas parejas xD juasjausjaus

Darky-kun: Gracias por los comentarios aquí tienes la continuación xD ojalá tb te guste nos leeremos en otra ocasión baila

Bueno nos leemos... no olviden sus review me encanta recibirlos, me hacen feliz y sentir que me quieren xD compadescanse de esta pobre alma xD byebye amores


End file.
